


Love By Chance

by sanamani1982



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Family Drama, Gen, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanamani1982/pseuds/sanamani1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ahhh! Wow… mmhhmm… Are you always this good with strangers you meet in a party” he is asking the boy he had just met like about 20 minutes ago. Zayn’s mouth is shut with a chaste kiss from the younger boy who immediately kneels down again devouring his hard member waiting for it to release. Zayn is moaning,and his mind is talking.. (does it ever stop, he thinks)</p><p>It’s all wrong he thinks, but he can’t control it’s the alcohol he blames and something mixed with it. But he cannot stop himself either from the physical pleasure he is receiving right now. He seriously tries to focus on the boy who is on his knees giving the pleasure of time to him.</p><p>The pupil he thinks should be brown and not green, brown buzz hair cut and not long curly hair he comprehends. Muscular body and not lean structure and right then he screams with pleasure as he has a splendid orgasm. Thanks to the all green doe eyed boy ….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> massive shoutout to Sissy, she is my inspiration and she is also one of the reason I am able to write something ... 
> 
> I do not intend to hurt or assume religious or community belief however I may have changed few things just to adust to the fics hence apologizing in advance if anyone is hurt by it.. 
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language hence there could be grammatical mistake as well as construction of tenses, if anyone wants to tell me a thing or two I would welcome..
> 
> Please let me know if you have liked it .... thanks

So, you are getting married! How come I am the last person to know? A huff from the other line wakes up Doniya.

With a gritted teeth and a shrilled tone Doniya started.... I am getting hitched by our parents to a person I barely know, so hello brother, I am sorry if you are the last person to know.

I would have told you if I knew it before hand. She ended with a loud huff, clearly not interested with the tantrum thrown by her brother on the other line.

“Whaaatttt”...... a loud sound from the other end of the line as if something just dropped.

“Doniya”, what are you saying? Quit speaking to me in jumbled words and tell me what is happening, please! Zayn is now frustrated....

“Okay”, she near scream shouts and then there is are noises of huffs and sighs, not in a mood to lengthen the conversation anymore she rattles ... where do I start ... what do you want to know?

Well, “Doni”, how about everything? Right from the start so I know what is happening and what will be in store for me when I arrive home.

Zayn knew that his parents must have something up in their sleeves for him as well because nothing is easy with them ever. That is the reason he was away from home, just to be by himself but of course being a Malik comes with its own perks, bad and good both.

Doniya starts; well you know the Payne-Styles Corporation father was talking about couple of months ago in the board meeting.

Zayn presses for his brain to remember the last meeting that was held because being in transatlantic meetings drains out his energy obviously because of the different time zones; hence he has to adjust his schedule accordingly.

He was allowed to stay in the US with one condition that he will not miss any board meetings and had to be present whenever required. He had agreed to that condition just to stay away from his parents, tired of the constant pressure of their choices thrown upon him and his siblings.

The thing is Zayn wanted to be an artist but that was long thrown out of the window and he still remembers that glare from his father which meant that the discussion of that topic is forever forbidden.

Now in the present day, Zayn is sitting in his office suite dealing with some tenders and his sister’s bickering. Even though Zayn was least interested in business he however carried Malik genes and is notoriously witty, clever, smart, and intelligent and of course breathtakingly handsome too.

He could have been easily identified as one of those male models of those high end brands like Vogue or Gucci. High Cheek bones, mysterious hazel brown eye, olive coloured skin and princely ponytail hair style.

One of the reasons why Yaser even allowed him to stay in US was because of the expansion of their company and Zayn was doing a great job in handling the company affairs of course with few trusted advisors. Being from a Malik family carries its own charm and business falls easily to them hence even if business was not his heart, Zayn was able to carry his duty with poise and was responsible person. At this young age he was now one of the most sought after CEO having been only walked 23 winters of his life.

His face was all over Times Magazine for an award that he received, stories of his achievement flashed all over the business world and everyone knew who is who and the Malik clan. He was also actively involved with the LGBT community having been completely honest about his orientation right from the start.

He had set up lots of charity in order to help the under privileged and a foundation for homeless people. All in all Zayn Malik was one person whom everyone would love to have in their lives. If only Zayn would allow because he was a self declared loner and his private life was kept under covers and is extremely fond of his private time.

He however was devoted towards his social responsibilities including the foundation which he had set up and the charity events which he organizes time to time but other than that you will not see the sight of Zayn in any public event or a page 3 function. His parents had persuaded him for years now but he had completely ignored them and said the company is still doing well without him being in constant limelight.

He had also told his parents that he was not a celebrity but a businessman hence he was not required to stay in constant publicity. He however took full advantage of wherever he was for his social event in order to channelize business opportunity and his social work towards the LGBT community.

His train of thoughts were disturbed by Doniya; she was sort of yelling at him ... “Zayn”, are you even listening to what I am saying or what I have been telling you about the brothers. Zayn just fumbled and tried to remember anything and then he remembered something about Harry and then Liam being step brothers and how they have been taking care of their fathers business.

So, Zayn chimed in, yeah what about them, long pause and grumbling Doniya shouted on top her voice.... “Zayn”, were you paying attention to anything that I just said or were you busy being “YOU”, just like always.

Zayn, quickly apologized and said, “Doni’, I am sorry but please go ahead and waited for Doniya to continue.

So, then Doniya started about how Yaser wants to expand the business by going into some sort of matrimonial agreement to seal the deal with the Payne-Styles organization.

Now this is where Doniya starts to fumble as if she was about to cry and starts talking again, father wants me to get married to one of the brothers for the deal to go on and she started to say that if father had it even Zayn would have been in the same situation of marrying one of the brothers. But fortunately right now only one of the brothers is interested in getting married hence he was spared.

The thing is Doniya is a year older than Zayn hence she will be the first to be wedded off. No matter how modern their family are, their roots still stick to where they come from where the sisters are supposed to be married off before the brothers get married. Well in this case Zayn was extremely lucky for having three sisters Doniya his elder sister and Waliyah and the youngest Safaa. In Zayn’s case his parents would only require Doniya to be married off because Waliyah and Safaa are really really young.

Again his wandering thoughts were cut off by Doniya’s soft sobs and Zayn was literally scrunching because there was nothing he could do to stop from what was going to happen yet he wanted to do something but did not know what he could do at that moment.

He started, “Doni”, you know how much I love you right. I would have gladly taken your place but you know how father is, once he has committed to something he never backs down, I am so sorry sis and with this he finishes his sentence.

Doniya is talking again, “Zayn”, I know you mean well and hell how I wish there was no situation such as this. But I don’t think I can do this. I mean I do not even know this person and yet father is eager for the engagement to be done as soon as possible. Zayn, tell me is it fair.

No Doni no, I know how hard must it be for you ...there is nothing that can contemplate the pain his sister is going through right now... he trails off and gathers some courage to ask for the date and Doniya replies next week, she says. It’s the brother’s birthday with whom I am supposed to get married. So both our families wanted to celebrate to two things at one time, as simple as that for them.

Soft sob turns into full blown wailing; I don’t even love this person let alone know him, how hard is it for father to understand it. How can he do this to us when he married mom out of love. That was true, Trisha and Yaser fell in love when they met in college and Trisha turned herself into her husband’s religion after marriage.

“Doni”, please don’t cry sis, I am helpless and please do not make me feel anymore guilty that I am unable to help you in this situation. I know, Zayn you cannot do anything and atleast you do not stay here and I will give you that because you tried and stayed far away from home as possible. I wish I could have done the same thing.

Well now I will wait for the fate to hand me my life and see where it goes. She scoffs and starts talking, enough about me now you get your little bum down home before next week so that we could catch up before this tornado is to release. He chuckles and wonders how Doniya has adjusted to her life and changed her mood in a fraction of second from sad to chirpy. This was a miracle and Zayn hopes that he could do the same thing when the time came for him too.

Doniya is a smart, beautiful and clever businesswoman but still father had reign in everything. Doniya takes care of the cosmetics and make up section of the business which by the way is doing really good in the market and was a tough competitor.

Sometimes Zayn thinks all these genes cannot much as revolt but listen to their father without questioning him for any action. They have gotten used to it but Zayn thinks how long and then he sighs probably forever. It is their upbringing not to over talk with their parents and elderly people. They have been taught from their childhood about respecting their elders no matter what the circumstance is or the situation. They are never to cross the boundary. They never argue with their parents because again they have been taught moral values of respecting their parent’s feelings and wishes.

Sometimes Zayn feels as if Yaser wanted to prove something to his grandfather that children can be well nurtured and he somehow wanted to show off his children just about how good they were and their fantastic upbringing.

Zayn sighs, coming out from his pondering ideas and promises Doniya that he will fly down soon and just has to re-schedule some meetings because her engagement came at short notice and now he has to shuffle meetings just until the engagement. With this he tells her that he will call again but had to keep the phone down as he has to attend to some important business. Doniya and Zayn said their goodbyes and went back to their work without the baggage of their previous conversation. Such is the Malik gene.

Somewhere in South London....

Hazz! I cannot do this, I cannot .. just ... fucckkk ... I don’t even know her, how can I just blindly get engaged.

I know Liam, and I am sorry you have to go through this. I just don’t understand why would just Dad go over there and agree for marriage in hand without even discussing it with me. For God’s sake it’s my damn life and no one else should control it.

I thought maybe the girl would say no, but no she just had to say yes.... Liam was walking furiously by the couch and was profusely sweating.

Harry is looking at him with sympathetic eyes and slowly started to advise Liam that she might be in a similar situation where she cannot say a “no”, you know like you. Maybe both of you will work out fine.

Ugghhh... no no it’s not fine Hazz... you don’t understand .. I cannot just .... fucckkk I can’t even pinpoint what I want ! .. God help me please....

Harry is very sad, because he cannot do anything to change what is happening. He feels for Liam and hugs him tightly and says, “Sorry”. Wish I could have done something. Harry is also crying for the same thing because probably this is what his future is now ... so Harry cries for himself too quietly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the emotions and the feelings that were buried inside his heart for all these years had now sprung out. He was sad and to be honest his heart was now aching because Don was going to wed Liam whom he had a crush or more so likely kind of loved. He does not know what to do and just wants to close his eyes and think of it as a nightmare which he wanted it gone when he woke up the next morning. Only it was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done it 3k can't believe it wrote it in one go.. some block ha ...

_The Don: “Hey Zayn, sending you a glimpse of your sort of or may be future brother-in-law, mind you he is fit though, I will give him that” …. Lots of emojis .._

Zayn had not opened the attachment even after reading the message. He had contemplated the idea of checking it however was thrown busy afterwards with new venture he was in love with; let’s just say his love aside of art as he always loved travelling so he was venturing in the lucrative travel business. His team was busy with the launch date and he was nervous as hell ever since he pitched the idea to his father. To his amusement his father had not resented it and funded the venture immediately which made Zayn all the more conscious as he did not want to let down his father although he had already bagged too many achievements for his young age.

His shoulder was aching with all the meetings that he presided upon, so he took off his clothes and was only in his boxer right now and all he wanted now was a shower and good night’s sleep in his comfortable bed. However that is not to be case which Zayn will later know.

Zayn straightway went to the bathroom and ran a hot shower after throwing the boxer off his lean waist. The moment hot water started running to his shoulder and his back he felt a sense of relief of the physical strain he was carrying all day long. So much for a young CEO, he barely had a life apart from what he does every day. He has never dated well maybe few one offs to be precise but never a date or a relationship. That’s a cliché for a person whom everyone wants.

He came out of the shower and went to his huge walk in closet, fiddled with some clothes in his drawer and wore a nice pair of joggers and threw on a cotton top custom made for him from Marvel. Cool isn’t, Smirked Zayn.

He plopped down in his bed while readying himself for the much awaited slumber as it was already drowning in his eyes, but before that he opened the attachment to have a look at the prospect brother in law ….. So when the pic downloaded on his phone he swears he almost had a heart attack and eyes bulged out of the socket.

He could not believe it and it was certainly not happening to him now …. No no, no his mind was screaming but his mouth was sealed not able to apprehend the situation … all the sleepiness flew out of his eyes and his brain was already wrecked. He looked like a pale body as if he has just seen a ghost. He wanted to cry, shout or scream or just do something but nothing came out only a drop of tear came out of the outline of his left eye.

_Flashback ……… few years ago ……_

_“Ahhh! Wow… mmhhmm… Are you always this good with strangers you meet in a party” he is asking the boy he had just met like about 20 minutes ago. Zayn’s mouth is shut with a chaste kiss from the younger boy who immediately kneels down again devouring his hard member waiting for it to release. Zayn is moaning,and his mind is talking.. (does it ever stop, he thinks)_

_It’s all wrong he thinks, but he can’t control it’s the alcohol he blames and something mixed with it. But he cannot stop himself either from the physical pleasure he is receiving right now. He seriously tries to focus on the boy who is on his knees giving the pleasure of time to him._

_The pupil he thinks should be brown and not green, brown buzz hair cut and not long curly hair he comprehends. Muscular body and not lean structure and right then he screams with pleasure as he has a splendid orgasm. Thanks to the all green doe eyed boy …._

_He is sweating profusely and as he gathers himself from the profoundly best blow job he ever had, realization hits him that this is the first encounter and he never actually any blow jobs before apart from some kissing from a former girlfriend and lazy hand job given by himself. He has always guarded his sanctity not because he wanted but because of his father who was strict enough to have informed him that these wordly physical pleasure can be arranged after marriage and not to lose his mind on the rushing adrenaline of his teen years. He thought he had let his father down and felt a pang of embarrassment now that he had almost given up on what he was proud of._

_“Uh! Umm, are you alright … you did not ask for my name”, the boy had said and his eyes were sort of pleading as in … please don’t forget me … but Zayn was already so ashamed of himself that he forgot about the boy. He felt really bad because he could not be in any sort of relationship let alone know any prospective boy’s name._

_Zayn therefore replied, “Is it important for you to let me know your name! if not umm .. can we .. like … keep it like this .. Like a one off, I don’t want to sound rude or arrogant but I am not what you think and maybe not a good idea to hang around with me … you know what I am saying, right.”_

_The boy’s face drops down almost as if he had a bad break up and he had this expression which Zayn could not quite catch. Suddenly it dawned upon him, so he says “You are not under age are you .. I mean you are over 18” .. Zayn is almost screaming …Oh My God … I didn’t even ask, panic rising over Zayn’s face just then the boy starts. “Hey don’t worry I am an adult and yes you do need to know my name”, the boy had said .. It’s a calm voice and if Zayn had been in an alternate universe he would have loved to date this attractive lad, yes but he cannot._

_“So, do you need money or something”, Zayn received a scowl from the boy and immediately he had to say .. No.. no I didn’t mean in that way .. no no.. I am sorry how it came out … he was desperate to flee the scene but somehow he was still talking to this lad probably because he was feeling bad for both of them and bringing him in his messy life._

_The boy didn’t say anything except for the deathly glare he threw upon Zayn … then as soon as he was going to leave the boy turned around and faced Zayn as if he wanted to ask a question..._

_“mmhhmm, so, um I wanted to ask just for the record, do you fancy him”, the young boy asked._

_“What”… Zayn furrowed his brow with a question mark, what is he talking about._

_The boy understood Zayn’s questioning look and so he explained further, “I mean the lad’s name you took when you came into my mouth”, the boy is now somewhat sad … as if he has just been insulted coz Zayn didn’t know his name but took someone else’s name while he was getting a blow job done._

_“Oh”! A soft gasp leaves Zayn’s mouth and he is thinking again, truth to be told he does not even remember if hen mouthed a name because he was so much in pleasure it did not come to his mind whose name he was screaming._

_He was ashamed and so he said, “Sorry”, to the boy and started talking… I mean not that you are not good or something which you were, I don’t know whose name I took .. so I am really sorry. Zayn snorted and the boy’s scowl took more of a shape of disgust right now._

_“So, the boy started, you are telling me that you took a name while getting a blow job from me yet you don’t remember whose name you took”! You are something aren’t you … he finished his sentence with a rude intonation. Zayn was now furious, he started thinking who is this boy and why was he so interested and vested to know whose name I take. It’s not something he is like a boyfriend or a lover or like he was cheating. How can Zayn cheat he is not in a relationship let alone dating anyone?_

_Look, Zayn starts speaking, “I am sorry, okay I didn’t mean to but you don’t have to judge me cause even if I have taken a name it does not mean anything because it’s not like I am in a relationship or even dating anyone, you know, what I mean? Right”.. So you can relax and I am not cheating on anyone here._

_The boy gives it a thought and then his deep voice starts mumbling, “Do you I mean want to know the name you took .. like if you don’t remember maybe I can tell you because I remember it all too well”, and the boy chuckles at the end. Zayn feels that boy has gotten a sigh of relief over something now that he told him that he was not cheating._

_“Um” and then he fades away in his thoughts , Zayn actually did not want to know because he has to wash his brain off this episode and certainly did not want to know the name because then he has to forget two things at a time which at moment seemed kind of a huge task._

_So he started laughing, “Oh!No.. no I certainly don’t want to know the name because I don’t even know why I might have taken the name in the first place, so no but thank you”, with that Zayn finished his sentence._

_“Right”, so you seriously don’t want to know who you fancy, because I am pretty you only do it when you are really into that person. Zayn did not give any reply to that because he wants to think but no..… so the boy chuckled again asking Zayn, are you always like this … being coy and always drifting away  …_

_Zayn was now annoyed with this unwanted conversation and wanted to yell ”NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS” but did not want to be rude because he was already one in front of this boy so he simply said, “You don’t know me mate!”, look I have to go so if you need money to go somewhere tell me I will give you._

_The boy’s face changed again and simply gave a loud”NO”, he started saying, “I am good and I have plenty of money and maybe I can lend you some, if you want”. Now that was the time Zayn scowled back and almost barked with laughter._

_“Mate, you seriously don’t know me or else you would not have said what you said”, Zayn had told the boy and with that he turned around without even saying a goodbye or anything. Zayn had first thought to part the way with a good note but then with all the conversation he was not feeling very good, so no he was not going to say a goodbye._

_“You know, might as well tell the guy how you feel, I can help you by giving you the name, you may want to go ahead with it”, the boy was now grinning._

_Seriously what is with this guy, why is he so interested in getting me hooked with someone whose name I took and good Lord I don’t remember his name at all. So, no it does not look good at all._

_Zayn just shrugged and started walking but before that he looked at the boy and said, “Probably not a good idea mate, because even if I took his name I certainly do not remember him, so what’s the point, I probably do not fancy him that much and what would you want me to tell him”._

_“Like I cannot just go to him and say, hi, like I was getting a blow job from this attractive boy but then when I was coming down to his mouth I took your name so maybe I fancy you and now I am here and would you like to go out with me”. Does not seem like a good idea to me and if I wanted to leave a good impression at all that certainly is not going to happen. Zayn thinks to himself.. Why am I even talking to him? Zayn was now seriously frustrated. “Look! Thank you for your insight but I have to really go now, so good night._

_“Mmhmm, you know if you don’t try out once you might never know what is on the other side, it may surprise you, seriously” the boy starts again but as soon as he sees the look on Zayn’s face he surrenders with his hand up in the air with an expression .. Like... Just saying… then he is retreating with a mumbling sentence... Don’t tell me I didn’t try and help and what you will be missing …_

_Zayn nearly shouted with a strained voice and could not help it anymore, “Why are you so interested in getting me hooked with someone who I don’t even remember taking his name while coming into your mouth, shouldn’t you be sad or something because had I known your name I should be taking your name with a mouth like yours.”_

_The boy halted from his walking position and turned around to look at Zayn with an expression carried by only a friend who is trying to help when they are in need._

_“I know, I will sound cheesy when I say this, but trust me you should try it once and I am not sad or jealous, look I can give you the name, it’s that easy”. The boy is now staring at him intently as if Zayn says no, the boy will die._

_Zayn had to shake his head off the thought and told him nonchalantly “I am not interested”, the boy at last sighed and said your loss man._

_Zayn had to say, “I will have to live with it “, and gave a fake wounded impression by showing his heart, the boy at last chuckled and finally said Goodbye…_

_Zayn was pretty sure that he will not even remember the boy’s face by tomorrow when he wakes up because he is wasted pretty badly or else he would have never be in this position which he has guarded for years._

_But now with rather embarrassment than guilt he walks towards his car just to shut off anymore thoughts coming to his mind and sleep the night away. He is now thinking why can’t he have a normal life like all his friends but shuts off and goes to sleep thinking it will do no good other than giving him more headache._

_The morning does not help him at all, as he has to run to his first lecture because he was extremely late which was not in his nature but thanks to last night’s episode and the headache he was late to his class._

_Just as he was sprinting towards the corridor which connects to his class he hits something strong and falls down with his back to the ground and a thump to his head._

_“Awww! What the hell”, when he opens his eyes … Zayn thinks he might be dreaming... Worried brown eyes looking down at him, the same buzz cut and masculine figure hovering over him… he was mumbling something.._

_“Mate.. mate are you alright there”, he is asking … look I am sorry I didn’t know .. are you alright and lends a hand to help Zayn get up._

_Zayn said, nah it’s fine mate, I am okay … “Liam”, the man says and gives his hand for a shake.. As if Zayn didn’t know who he was because everyone knows him. Liam was in his final year and not to mention he was the president of the students association and captain of every fucking sports and activity team. How good is that?_

_And the first interaction with Liam in this position is something he never imagined. He always thought that Liam and him could be something else which he might add every girl and boy wanted._

_His train of thought was disturbed by a deep voice coming from a distance which he recognizes from the previous night he thinks…  and to his shock it’s the boy and Zayn’s face turned pale because now Liam was introducing him as “Harry”, and is his brother and joined Uni this year._

_“Hey, are you alright there”, you seem sick Liam asked.. Zayn just nodded thinking of what to say and he was fidgeting his eyes from Liam to Harry and vice versa._

_Liam started saying something like Harry, I ran into him and I think he is hurt and they should take him to the nurse… Zayn was still numb and not wanting to do anything because of one stupid hormone which he could not control. And maybe his father had been right all the way. His action had made him look like a stupid infront of Harry and by the looks of it Harry has not told Liam about anything._

_“Hey, will you will be able to walk”, Harry took his hand “Zayn” right … Zayn gave him a surprised look … his face gave an expression to which Harry responded by stating … “Oh! Everyone knows you, you know even my brother, don’t you Liam he asked with an amused expression”. So Zayn thought Harry knew his name but why didn’t he tell him but then again it was a different circumstance all together and suddenly it dawned upon Zayn whose name he might have taken during the heightened orgasm._

_His head fell down and really sad and fighting to run away from the scene as far as possible. Any chance of redemption was into the river because ofcourse Liam was leaving in a few months and then he has to see Harry in the Uni for atleast a year. His life was doomed. His thought was loud enough so Harry chimed in “Don’t worry, I have not told him anything and I doubt I will tell him ever”. It was a look of promise and a sincere to it. Zayn nodded without saying anything but it was good enough for Harry to understand that it was sincere one from his end as well._

_Liam had already hurried to the nurse to give an idea to the nurse whilst Zayn was still walking with the help of Harry. So, Zayn started, “Why didn’t you tell him? I mean why “… Zayn trailed off because Liam was now back however Zayn could not come to terms with it and reluctantly gave his hand forward to Liam thinking he is not even worthy of it._

_Everything after that was a blur and he does not remember how the day went. He was extremely flabbergasted to know that he was given a blow job by his crush’s brother and now he is thinking maybe he took “Liam’s” name when he came down. He was sad and ashamed at the same time that any chance he had with Liam was out of the question not that he thought there was any. What would he say, hey you know I like you but your brother just gave the best blow job yesterday night.. so .. yeah .. Okay I get it …_

_He was exhausted by the end of the day and did not want to think anything …._

“Ring.. ring…” his phone and he snapped out of his train of thoughts to look around for the origin of the sound … He then picked up his mobile … and knowing who was calling he had to pick it up.

“Geez, Don do you know what time is it in NY”, Zayn hissed … just coming out of a painful memory he wanted nothing but to sleep on it and to not think how to face them in this situation. It was horrible as it is at that time and it will be horrendous now as well.

“Oh! Good afternoon to you brother”, Doniya laughed and started blabbering did you get my message and have you seen the pic. Zayn not wanting to prolong the conversation just stated “yes” and “no”. He did not want to address anything right now. Hell he was even thinking of missing the engagement which was not possible from any way but he was thinking of an idea already. Maybe there will be a storm and all the flights gets cancelled and so on.

Zayn, Doniya almost screamed, “Are you paying attention at all, your ticket is booked and you are coming the day after tomorrow. Let me tell you we have lunch with their family the next day so you have to be there, you understand”  …

“When did you become my secretary Don? And why wasn’t I informed about this before hand, you know I have the venture to be launched” Zayn sighed not wanting to say anything at all and just thinking of the situation will be at home when he comes face to face with the brothers.

“Listen, you twat, I tried calling you but your secretary will not let me talk to you and how am I suppose to tell you when father arranged everything at the last minute. The venture has to be launched next month so you have got enough time and as it is there are people who can take care of it for now.” Doniya was now literally nagging Zayn stating that he cannot leave her like this and has to come or face the consequence.

A defeated tone came out from Zayn, rather a sad one” Okay Don I will be there”, and with that he disconnected the line.

All the emotions and the feelings that were buried inside his heart for all these years had now sprung out. He was sad and to be honest his heart was now aching because Don was going to wed Liam whom he had a crush or more so likely kind of loved. He does not know what to do and just wants to close his eyes and think of it as a nightmare which he wanted it gone when he woke up the next morning. Only it was not.

Suddenly he feels nothing and the next thing he know is his alarm ringing loudly and his phone in hand with a breathtaking photo of Liam in it….

Certainly not the life he wanted at this point …

 


End file.
